Yomi Yomi no Mi
|user = Catherine |image = SORUPOWA.jpg |meaning = Resurrection |jname = ヨミヨミの実 |ename = Revive-Revive Fruit |rname = Yomi Yomi no Mi }} The Yomi Yomi no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which amplifies the user's soul to the point that they are capable of resurrection and several other soul-related powers; Transforming the user into a . It was eaten by Catherine. Etymology Strength and Weakness A major strength of this fruit is the ability of granting the user another life after initial death. The user returns to their body and continues to live regardless of the state of their physical form, providing them a particular form of "Immortality" until the user dies once more. It is revealed that the user's soul becomes the source of life as opposed to the biological functions of the body. Despite making the user an undead being, the powers of the devil fruit still carries over the sensations of life. Granting them the ability to feel pain and certain feelings in order to mimic life. This feat ignores the state of decay the physical body was in when revived. The fruit's foundational power, which all other abilities stem from, is its immense boost in the user's soul. The user gains a conscious and subconscious ability to manipulate their soul for various purposes. A primary power is the projection of their soul into the physical world. It is able to fly over a considerable distance and phase through physical objects. Making it a valuable tool for reconnaissance. Another branch of the user's soul power is through the insane chills of the underworld which takes the form of a continuous frost capable of explosively surpassing subzero temperatures. This endless frost stems from the user's soul, acting as a bridge to the endless ice of the underworld. And such, is only usable through objects and weapons in contact with the user's body or soul. Ultimately, the user has the ability to feel and sense the souls of other. Allowing them to perform various techniques involved around the manipulation of life. Their soul based powers can carry through different mediums and allow for alternative purposes. It has been shown that the soul manipulations act as a sense of hypnotism, going as far as causing psychosomatic damage and effecting an aspect beyond mental understanding. The fruit grants the user an insanely powerful soul. Allowing the user to manipulate the rawness and presence of their spirit to overpower other soul-based powers. Usage Techniques * |Konfaitā|literally meaning "I Confess"; kanji meaning "Confession of Sins"}}: Catherine combines her devil fruit's power with her prayer to feel and influence the souls of others. Placing them under a truth-telling hypnosis that forces those who hear it to confess anything she ask. It also causes them to confess the sins which plague them the most. Due to the overwhelming power of her soul, it is said that only the obscenely strong are able to withstand the almost dominating demand. Touching her target increases the strength and pull of the invocation. Unfortunately, due to the indiscriminate nature of her power, her allies are also forced to confess upon hearing the prayer's name. * |Konfaitā|literally meaning "Act of Contrition"; kanji meaning "Repentance"}}: Catherine speaks her prayer invoking a trance upon those who hear it. This hypnosis forces them to believe that they suffering for all of their sins. It reaches deep into their subconscious to the wrong done in their life and delivers an equal punishment. The victims are spiritually burned. Their souls bestowing upon them the truth that they are sinners. The experience varies from victim to victim, with each personal hell stemming from their own subconscious. It was first seen used against Captain Gremor.Pure Rage: Catherine uses Act of Contrition against Gremor. Trivia * References